New Beginnings
by firebender4life
Summary: This takes place five years after the finale. The gaang has split up. Old flames burn out, and new ones start! And one person is captured, to bring the gaang back together for maybe the last time. Zutara, and Tokka.
1. seperated

**Chapter one: Separated**

Zuko sat in his throne in the Fire Nation palace. It had been five years since he had become Fire lord. Everyone had gone their different ways. Toph went to Omashu to help Bumi rebuild the city. Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors had gone back to Kyoshi. Katara went to the Northern Water tribe, for reasons he didn't know. And Aang didn't tell him where he went. Zuko supposed that it was "official Avatar business."

Zuko stood up and walked out of the royal throne room. His formal Fire Lord gown swayed in the breeze as he stepped. Zuko stepped out of the palace, to find everyone staring at him in amazement, and a few seconds later bow to him. He grinned. He didn't need this kind of attention; after all he is just like them.

As he stepped up to the prison, the guards gave a quick bow and stood back in their stance. This prison had grown too familiar to him in the past six years. Three of his family members had been locked up in here. His uncle Iroh (who he thought was more than a father to him) was here six years ago. His dad and sister now locked up too.

He inhaled as he approached the door that led to his father. He opened the door and looked into the face of his father. He looked horrible, but he deserved it. He walked up to his cell, and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You didn't answer me before, now tell me…" Zuko started his voice serious. "Where is my mother?!"

There was a long silence. Zuko would wait all day if he had too. He needed to know where his mother was.

"I-don't-know," Ozai said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Toph earth bent a chair to rest in. She didn't know rebuilding a city would be this hard, let alone take this long.

"You know Bumi; if I knew rebuilding was going to be this hard I would have never come with you."

"Ah, very funny young Toph," Bumi said back.

Toph sat, rubbing her feet. Too much work for one to her. She wondered what Sokka was up to. They hadn't talked in over two years, when he left her to go with Suki on Kyoshi Island. She had never felt so alone in her life. Katara, oh how much Toph missed arguing with 

her. She hadn't seen Katara in three months. And Aang, the first person to save her from her misery back in Gaoling. She missed the good old days with the gang. The days that seemed to be out of everyone's mind now.

"Toph, come on five more houses to rebuild, and we are done for today!" Bumi yelled to her.

She sighed and walked over to Bumi to help rebuild the city that is Omashu.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Suki?" Sokka asked aloud. "Suki?" He continued.

He still couldn't find her. _Where can she be? It's not like Kyoshi Island is huge. _Sokka thought to himself. That didn't matter right now. There were more important things right now. One of them being the rumbling in his stomach.

He walked over to where he could buy some fish and vegetables.

"Hey Sokka!" A preppy voice said when Sokka was paying a merchant. He turned around to face Ty Lee, smiling like usual, but not as perky as she usually.

"Hey Ty Lee," Sokka said. Sokka and Ty Lee had grown a friendship in the two years that he was on Kyoshi. He still didn't completely trust her though. She was Azula's best friends, and ally at one point, and she could turn on him at any point. But none of that mattered at the moment; she might know where Suki was. "So um, what's up?" Sokka asked, scratching the back of his head.

"About that…walk with me Sokka," Ty Lee demanded. She did a semi flip and started walking on her hands. Sokka followed. They reached a place in the forest not that far from the mainland.

They were sitting on rocks, facing each other. "Now tell me, Where is Suki?!" Sokka asked outraged. "What did you do, steal her, put her in a box, and send her off to Azula?!" Sokka yelled, now standing over Ty Lee.

"I didn't do anything Sokka!" Ty Lee stated. "All of the warriors were asleep one night, and when we woke up in the morning she was gone."

"You lie, I know you had something to do with it! You and that scary no emotion girl!" Sokka yelled as he walked back to the mainland. "Wait!" Sokka yelled to a man getting ready to leave on a ship.

"Yes?" The man asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Do you think you can give me a ride to Omashu?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara bent down low to the water. She let the Koalaotter in her arms swim free in the water. That was all she ever did up at the North Pole. She lived with Gran Gran, and Pakku. They were nice, but nothing exciting ever happened up here. Nothing like the times when she was with…Aang.

No, she couldn't think about him. How much he hurt her. She had a job to do. There were people and animals that needed to be healed. That is why she was here.

She walked back to the building she called her work place. There were two other healers working to help people get healed. No one needed their healing at the moment.

"Hey guys, I am going to leave early," Katara said.

Her co-workers nodded as she walked out of the room. She walked to her house, she needed to confront with her grandmother. She saw her house, a few blocks away. It wasn't a huge ice mansion, and it wasn't a small igloo either. She walked in, and put on an extra parka. It was always colder in her house.

"Gran Gran, can I talk to you?" Katara asked her voice soft.

"Yes, my darling what is it?" Gran Gran replied. She motioned for Katara to sit down on a pillow so they could talk face to face.

"Well there is this boy. I really liked him, but he ditched me, and forgot my existence. And there is this other boy I like, but he might be too busy for me. What do I do?" Katara asked, sounding like she was 14 again.

"Katara, listen to your heart. Which do you like more? Whoever that is go find him and tell him, that is all I can tell you," Gran Gran said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aang sat down at the foot of the waterfall. Rebuilding a air temple by yourself was hard work. It had been over a year since he started rebuilding the Western Air Temple and he was just now finished.

That fight that they had here with Azula five years ago, had done a lot more damage than he could ever imagined.

He fell asleep, tired of all the work he had accomplished. He dreamt about Katara, and how he must have hurt her. He didn't want to leave her, but he had to. He had Avatar business to do. He needed to not dream of her anymore, like he did every day.

He woke up. He heard movement. He wasn't moving, and it wasn't Appa –it was too quiet for Appa.-

"Hello?" Aang asked aloud. He closed his eyes, and felt the vibrations with his feet. It was a person, he knew that much. He knew where the person was, and he went after them. Every time he would come closer, they would move. Aang stopped. "I'm not here to hurt you! I am here to help."

"And my people appreciate it," the person said.

Aang turned around. They person was right behind him. _What did she mean by 'my people'? _Aang thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Aang asked. He looked at the girl. Her hair was a light brown, and pulled into a messy ponytail. She looked his age, but Aang wasn't sure.

"My name is Niu. And I am an air bender," she said.

Aang's moth dropped open. So he wasn't the last air bender. "So, you can air bend?" Aang asked, not able to think of a better question.

"No…My family could air bend. My family moved out of the Western Air Temple before the Fire Nation attacked. We moved to Ba Sing Se, and that was where I was born. Naturally I could Air bend, my dad told me not to, so that our family could be safe. Then, over time, I just completely forgot how to air bend," Niu said. Aang stared at her, even more mesmerized.

**End of Chapter One!**


	2. Searching

**Chapter two: Searching **

Toph sat on the ground. Bumi was nowhere to be found, and she thought her job was finished. The city looked like it was put back together, from what she could sense.

She walked through the town, looking for Bumi. It wasn't like him to just leave and not tell her where he was going. She wanted to go home and rest. She was tired, and she couldn't do that without Bumi's permission.

She made a transporter that she bent, and found herself at the top of the city gates. This was her sanctuary, and when she was up here, Bumi usually found her. Not today, she still couldn't sense him.

She got down from the top of the gates, and found her way to her house. Life was boring here in Omashu. Every day she missed her friends more, and more. Especially Sokka. No. What was she thinking? She couldn't get emotional. She wasn't like that.

There was a knock on the door. It stopped Toph's thinking track.

"Who's there?" Toph asked, aggravated.

"If this is Toph Bei Fong, we must speak with you," a deep voice replied.

"We?" Toph asked, under her breath. She walked to the door, and pulled it open, now noticing what happened to Bumi.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Katara sighed. She loved them both. One hurt her in the beginning, and the other never hurt her until the end. She could never forgive him. Aang. He knew she loved Zuko. He even told her to take him not Zuko. Why she listened to him, she had no idea.

"I know what you're thinking Katara. Go find him and tell him how you feel." Katara sighed at her grandmothers words. She loved Zuko, but she couldn't let go of Aang for good. Unlike what he did to her. "Now pardon me Katara, I have things to do."

Gran Gran stood up, and walked out of the room. She sighed. She had no way of transportation to get to the Fire Nation. And she had no way to get to any of the air temples. What was she to do?

She left the house. Looking for the one person in the whole city that could help her. He was nowhere in sight. She got aggravated.

"Katrara." A voice said from behind her.

"Pakku! I've been looking everywhere for you," Katara started. "But, I need a favor from you."

"Anything for my granddaughter."

"How fast can you get me transportation to the Fire Nation?"

"I have a ship with supplies coming from the Fire Nation tomorrow. They will most likely be able to talk you, and you will be there in two days." She hugged him. It was good for her that her grandfather had a lot of power now.

"Thank-you Grandpa Pakku."

"What did I tell you and Sokka about calling me grandpa?!" He laughed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So how did you end up in the Western Air Temple?" Aang asked.

Niu sighed. It seemed like a sore topic to her, but Aang needed answers.

"It all happened when the fire nation invaded Ba Sing Se. My dad told my mom to take the kids out of the city-" Niu started.

"Kids?" Aang interrupted.

"I had a brother," Niu stated. Aang looked puzzled. What did she mean by had?

"Oh no! Niu, I am so sorry." Tears started coming out of Niu's eyes. Aang walked over and placed his arms around her.

She got out of Aang's arms and continued her story. "So my dad made my mom take the kids out of Ba Sing Se. We had to wait until it was dark, then we left on our flying bison-we kept her hidden under the city. We flew to the Southern air temple. My mom went and looked around before we could go, and she came back in tears, and we ended up here. We saw you fight, that crazy girl-"

"Azula," Aang interrupted.

"-And we wanted to help you as much as we could, but we had to stay hidden. The four years ago, my brother got really sick, and months later he died. All me and my mom would do is cry. I hated seeing her like that, so I avoided her a lot. She thought I hated her, and a year ago-" Niu stopped. Tears now flowing continually down her cheeks. "She took the bison, and left. She never came back for me!"

"What about your father?" Aang asked.

"We assumed he died. If he didn't I bet he is in jail right now, for fighting against the Fire Nation." Her voice seemed to get more sad and angry as Aang asked her questions. So he stopped. And once again, he walked over to her, and held her in his arms.

"Don't let go," Aang heard Niu whisper quietly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Zuko yelled at his father. "You banished her didn't you?!"

"Yes, I did," Ozai said. He looked out of Zuko's eyes.

"And? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?!" Zuko angrily yelled.

"I sent her to Gaoling, but she ran away. Now, I have no idea where she is." Zuko threw his father's food dish at the cell. He stormed off, angry. This made him pissed off. He knew his father knew where his mother was. He just knew that. But why would he lie to him still, when he could have him banished…or worse yet, killed?

He stormed into the kitchen in the palace. Grabbed some bread, and headed out for the back garden. He sat under the tree he and his mother spent a lot of time at when he was younger. He broke off pieces of bread, and threw it to the turtle ducks in the pond.

The turtle ducks swam away, as he threw his last piece of bread in the pond. He closed his eyes. A breeze moved around him. Zuko shuddered.

He opened his eyes. A fimilar face looked at him, moving with the waves in the pond.

"Mother?" Zuko asked.

The figure nodded. "Your father isn't lying to you. I am alive. You know where I am. We were always so happy there," Ursa said. Zuko was too shocked to move. A turtle duck swam close to him, and the figure of his mother faded away with the ripples.

What could she mean by; 'We were always happy there? Zuko thought to himself. Zuko stood up and walked towards the castle. Looking at the pond again to make sure she didn't suddenly appear.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Sokka leaned his head against the ship. He had been on the boat for two days already, and he was now getting hungry and restless.

"Driver! How much longer 'til we get to Omashu?" Sokka yelled.

The was no answer. He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to go to sleep. Anything that would help the boat ride go by quicker would please him.

It was times like these that made him really miss flying to places. And more importantly, made him miss his friends. Especially Suki. He had no idea where she went, and when he got to Omashu he would find Toph. And she would help him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Suki cried. "Let me go!" She screamed. She tried to find a way out of the chains the engulfed her body. It was no use. She was trapped…forever. "Let me go!!" She yelled, trying to get mercy.

"Shut up pheasant," A voice in the darkness demanding. No sooner, a flame shot at her, she flinched, and it just barely missed. "You 'friends' will be here to get you soon. Just like they did the first time. Then, I will let you go," The voice said evilly. A sinister laugh came from the person, as they guarded Suki in the dark prison cell.

**End of Chapter Two!**

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter. I would love if you would give me reviews. And tell me what you liked, didn't like, or suggestions to make it better. Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
